


Stay, If Only For A Moment

by Chipper99



Series: Destiel One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, First Kiss, M/M, Resolved Argument, Talking, They actually talk about their feelings for once, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipper99/pseuds/Chipper99
Summary: "You know what I would appreciate, Dean?" Castiel interrupts his angry words, the question enough to get Dean to stutter to a stop."I would appreciate if you didn't just assume you knew how I felt"Based on that scene from Season 15 Episode 2, where Dean and Castiel have a small argument about Chucks influence in their lives.





	Stay, If Only For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I know, so many people are writing fics about this scene, but what can I say, I'm a slow writer.

"_Don't_"

Dean spat the command at him with such venom, such disgust, lips snarling as if he was struggling to keep back what he really wanted to say.

Castiel couldn't help it. He flinches ever so slightly, practically able to feel the anger rolling off of Dean in waves. He knew that they had a lot on their plate right now, not even mentioning what had happened _before_ this whole mess.

Castiel knew full well that he had, as the Winchesters would say "fucked up". It hadn't been the first time he had kept something hidden from the brothers, and while they were two very different situations, it had been a long, hard journey of regaining their trust. Would it be the same again? It wasn't like they had the time for it, not when the world as they knew it was crumbling around them, the souls of the damned crawling out of Hell to wreak havoc among the living.

But what else was he supposed to do? Jack's death had been crushing in of its own rights, even when comforted by the fact that his human soul had granted him entry into heaven. Then, finding out that the Empty _wanted_ him, refused to rest until he dragged Jack down into that dark, endless sleep? Surely Dean would understand that he couldn't have just _let _that happen? That he had to take the risk, of whatever happens to his own life, to ensure Jack's safety and wellbeing?

He didn't know, though. That's why he didn't tell him. The fear that, if Dean knew of what had become of Jack, or more, what he no longer _was_, that Dean couldn't risk it, couldn't risk the possibility of Jack losing control. So, he didn't tell Dean. Didn't tell them that he had made a deal, his own life for Jack's. Didn't tell them that while yes, Jack was back, his soul had been reduced to nothing. Didn't tell them the worrying signs he had begun to see.

He didn't tell them. And now, Mary was dead, by Jack's hands. Now, despite giving up his own life to bring Jack back, Chuck had taken him away with the snap of his fingers.

Yes. He _had _fucked up.

Which is why he was here now. This..._thing _between himself and Dean. This awful tension, a feeling of uncertainty between them, that one wrong word could set the other off, whether that be into a spew of hateful words, or in a flurry of fists, both undesirable, but the latter being one that might just push them both over the edge of no return.

So, he was here, trying to apologise. He wasn't entirely sure what it is that he had said, nothing more than an apology from what he had heard of himself, and yet to get such a _visceral_ reaction from Dean, for something as simple as an attempt at apologising?

The force behind the word was as powerful as any punch would be. It wasn't just the clear fury packed into the word, it was the _disappointment_, the scolding tone you'd hear from a mother to their child, a voice that seems to say "How many times do we have to go down this road?"

"You're angry...?"

"Yes, I am angry. At everything. _All of it._"

"All of it?"

Part of him wondered if he was pushing Dean too far here. Dean had made it very, _very_ clear he was angry. Yet, he needed to know. Needed to know _what_ exactly it was that Dean was angry about. To know that Deans anger wasn't completely directed at him because, if Cas was being honest with himself, he wasn't too sure he could take the brunt of it.

"This mess. All the messes. It turns out we're just hamsters running in a wheel our whole lives, and what do we have to show for it, huh?" Dean lets it all pour from his mouth, all the frustration he's been feeling  
"Tell me you don't feel conned. God's been lying to you Cas, _forever_. You bought into the biggest scam in history"

"You don't think I'm angry?" Castiel asked in disbelief  
"After what Chuck did, after what he took from me? He _killed_ Jack. But that doesn't mean it was _all_ a lie"

"Really?"

Castiel knew from the get-go that this conversation would be difficult. To turn around Dean's view on everything that was happening right now. But to hear the sharp bite of sarcasm in his voice was made no less painful.

"Chuck is all-knowing. He knew the truth, he... Just kept it to himself."

"Well, now his cover is blown. Everything that we've done, is for what? Nothing."

Nothing? Surely Dean couldn't think that. Surely Dean knew that Castiel was fully aware of the situation they were in, but to say all they've done was for _Nothing?_

"Even if we didn't know that _all_ the challenges we faced were of Chucks imaginations, how would we describe it all? We'd call it - _life_. Because that's what _precisely _life is. It's an obstacle course, and maybe Chuck designed the obstacles, but we ran our own race. We made our own moves. And mostly? We did well with that."

"Did we?" Dean argued back, and Castiels face fell, hearing the overpowering tone of sarcasm and disbelief in Dean's voice once again.  
"I'll tell you what we do know- _Nothing_. Nothing about our lives is real. Everything that we've lost, _everything _that we are- Is because of Chuck. So, maybe you can stick your head back in the sand, maybe you can pretend that we actually had a choice. I can't."

_'Nothing. Nothing about our lives is real'_ It echoed around Castiels head, accompanied by the rhythmic footsteps from Dean as he walked away from him, walked away from this conversation.

No. No, He couldn't let Dean walk away from this. From _them_. This wasn't over yet, and he was _tired_ of Dean running away whenever this _thing_ between them came up, when he was too _scared_ to face it and _talk._

"Dean-"

Castiel wasn't looking in his direction, but something in his voice as he called out Dean's name must have reached Dean. The retreating footsteps come to a stop, and the immediate silence after that, unable to hear the shuffling of feet or clothes, tells Castiel that Dean isn't facing him either. Here they were stood, their backs facing one another.

"You asked 'What about all this is real?"

This wouldn't do. He had to _see_ Dean. He needed to look at him in the face, look straight into his eyes. Dean sure as hell wasn't going to talk about how he felt, so what else could Castiel do but try and decipher how he felt from what he could?

Castiel spins around on the spot, expecting to be faced with the back of Dean Winchester. Instead, Dean had partly turned in the doorway to face him, and the guarded look on his face was all too familiar to Castiel

"We are"

If you weren't looking close enough, it would seem like there was no change to Dean's expression. Castiel knew him well though, could notice the slightest twitch of a muscle just under his eye. What he didn't know, however, was what exactly that _meant _for him, what emotion that small twitch was trying to convey.

For a while, it's nothing but silence. Neither of them have moved all that much, Dean still stood in the doorway to the room, eyes boring deep into Castiels own, both unable to tear there gaze away, unsure where to go from here.

"See, that's the problem, isn't it Cas?" Dean breaks the silence, and Castiel cocks his head to the side slightly.

"Problem?"

Dean laughs weakly, rubbing a tired hand across his face and, when he drops it, he also drops his guard. Castiel can see the bone-deep _exhaustion_ lining Dean's features, the vulnerability he rarely shows shining through his eyes, which now struggle to raise and meet his own.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about..." Dean mutters quietly, a hint of frustration edging his voice.

"No, Dean. I really don't"

"Twelve years, man." Dean whispers to him.  
"Twelve years I've known you. Twelve years since you walked into my life, and I had no fucking clue the impact it would have."

Twelve years... Had it really been that long? How was it possible that, in his millions of years of existence, that only twelve of them, a small fraction compared to the rest of his life, are the ones that seemed the most important to him?

"And, I... I-- I don't even know when it happened. Not like it came out of nowhere or snuck up on me or whatever. All of a sudden I just knew it was there.  
And you know what? I didn't do a _damn_ thing about it. I avoided it, as best as I can. Kept it buried as far down as I could, because you know what? I thought that if I ignored it, it would be okay. Because there was no way in hell I could _let_ myself have that, to realise that..."

"Have _what?_" Castiel asks, and this time it's his turn for the frustration to bleed through.

"To have..." Dean tries to speak, but the hitch in his throat cuts himself off, and he shakes his head at Castiel.  
"Nothin', Cas. It's nothing. Don't worry about it"

And here Dean was, trying to run away _again_. And how many times would Castiel accept the defeat, let Dean walk away and calm down, to then treat it like it never even happened the next time they spoke.

"No" Castiel spoke without even meaning to, slipping out of his mouth without his consent. And yet, he is grateful, as it _actually_ got Dean to stop, stumbling over his feet slightly at the agitated command that had come from Castiel.

"I am not doing this again. I am not going to sit back and let you run away. I am _sick_ of it. _Sick_ of getting my hopes up every time, and then for you to take that away when it all becomes too much. How many times have I spilt my own heart to you, Dean? Told you _exactly_ what was on my mind? For once, just once, I'd appreciate it if you returned the favour"

"I don't think you realise what you want" Dean whispered in retaliation  
"I don't think you're going to hear what you want to hear."

"Maybe I won't. But it doesn't _matter_. We're never going to get over this, if you don't _talk _to me"

"You want me to talk to you?" Dean asked, with that damn tone of sarcasm back once more doing nothing but to rile Castiel up even more.

"_Yes_"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Dammit Dean! For once would you-"

"You wanna hear about how I killed myself after you and mom were gone?"

Any words in Castiels mouth were ripped right out at that. His jaw stuttered in place, recoiling his head backwards slightly at Dean's confession.

"You... What?"

"It seemed like no matter what we did, God wasn't on our side." Dean said with a humourless chuckle.  
"You were so _damn_ sure that Jack was going to be the future. Our saving grace, peace on Earth, all that shit, as if you weren't talking about the devil's son"

"Jack wasn't-"

"I know." Dean interrupts him, shaking his head at his attempt to defend Jack.  
"You knew how I felt about it. How uneasy I felt, all that we were risking, for a kid that could literally wipe out the entire planet?  
You were so sure. And it got you _dead_, Cas. I had to fucking watch Lucifer shove that blade through your heart. I've seen you die before--blown to bits, stabbed by that reaper, and still you came back. And you know for a God damn moment, when I watched you drop to the ground, I was expecting you to pop right back up. For some miracle to happen, and you would be fine. For some reason, not until I saw your fucking wing marks in the ground, I... I realised you weren't coming back."

"Dean..."

"All of a sudden we had a Nephilim to deal with, Mom had gone into that portal and you... You were _gone_. And you know what? I was _done_. I had _enough_. I wanted it to be _over" _

"But... If you killed yourself, then how-?"

"Billy" Dean answers matter-factually.  
"We were on a ghost hunt and, well, we needed to talk to the ghosts. They weren't talking to the living."

"So you _killed yourself?_"

"I told Sammy it would only be for a moment. God, Cas, I lied straight to his face. Told him to jam me with that adrenalin, and I'd be right as rain.  
Billy saw right fucking through me. She knew I wanted to die, and I asked her, man. Asked her not to bring me back."

"But she still did?"

"Apparently it wasn't my time" Dean mumbled  
"She brought me back. I never told Sam what I asked of her. Just pretended like it all went how I expected it to.  
And then Jack, he..."

Dean trailed off, jaw tightening at his own mention of Jack's name.

"I couldn't even _look_ at the damn kid for a while. Every time I looked at him, I saw mom getting yanked through that portal. I saw Crowley stab himself with that blade, I saw your fucking grace burn out through you as you died. Worst of all? I saw _you_"

"You already said-"

"Not like that. I refused to see it at first, wanted to hold onto that anger. Because if I didn't have someone to blame for your death, then it would just fall to me.  
I couldn't see how much the kid _missed_ you. That Jack was grieving for you as much as we were. The father he never got to meet, who he _so _wanted to be like. Every damn day I had to look at this reminder of you, and every day it would remind me that you would never come back."

"It was _Jack_ that _brought_ me back, Dean. He woke me up, and I _fought _to get back to you, to return to you all. I came back."

"So what?!" Dean yells, and the comment stings Castiel.  
"You came back, and now? Now you're going to be taken away again! You just had to go and make that stupid fucking deal-"

"You cannot berate me for making a deal, when _you_ did the exact same thing for your brother"

"Yeah, I did. But what did your deal get you, huh? You made that deal, and you didn't tell us. Jack came back different, and you didn't tell _us._ It got mom killed, and after all that, Jack's dead too"

White-hot fury began to fill Castiel, and he was sure that Dean could sense the static electric on the air just as he did, the grace inside him twisting and pulsing out of control in sync with his emotions.

"You say that like you yourself weren't stood there with that gun ready to kill him moments before" Castiel spat, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hands as they curl into fists at his side.  
"I had never thought... Never thought you would give up on him so quickly. I knew you never truly cared for him, but you _knew_ how important he was to me. And yet, you were still ready to end his life, like he was nothing-"

"He was my kid too!" Dean roared, storming across the room to Castiel, shoving a finger into his chest as he yells  
"Jack meant more to me than you can know. Yeah, we had our rough patches at the beginning, but we worked through it. Coz you know what? You were right. He's a good fucking kid. I was _mourning_ you, and I took my anger out on him, and that was _unfair_. I get that now. But don't you ever, _ever_ think that I was okay with killing him. I was doing what I thought _had _to be done"

"What had to be done? Are you saying we should have just killed you, when the mark consumed you, turned you into a demon? Should we have killed Sam, when he returned from the cage without his soul? "

"Those are a hell of a lot different, and you know that. Jack's a fucking Nephilim, Cas. A Nephilim without his soul, that was basically a walking, ticking _nuclear_ bomb, able to wipe out the Earth without even meaning to. _Chuck _was even scared of him. God himself, feared Jack.  
Killing Jack would rip me apart, Cas. But would it leave me as guilty, if I left Jack to tear apart the world?  
What did it matter... I still couldn't do it. Because I _do_ care about him. He's _our _son, and now... Now he's gone. And fuck, I don't even know when... When the empty is going to take you away too... "

"This is precisely why I didn't want to tell you" Castiel says, softening his voice after Dean's rant.  
"You were already burdened with so much, I didn't want you to have to worry."

"I'm going to worry no matter what, Cas. If we never found out, and one day you were just... Gone? I would drive myself crazy, trying to figure out what happened to you. Cas, I... I need you. More than I ever have before. I can't see us winning this without you, and... "

"And what?" Castiel inquires

"And... fuck, I'm _scared_ Cas."

"Scared of what, Dean?" Castiel insists gently, taking one step closer to Dean. He sees the familiar look of panic in Dean's eyes, the same eyes that flick down to the floor, head bowed ever so slightly as he tries to pull away from Castiel.

"Scared that... That I can no longer see you just as a 'friend' anymore..."

The static electric was back once more, though this time for completely different reasons. It was a feeling Cas hasn't felt in a while now, that alluring, budding, growing feeling of _hope_ that settled in his chest at Dean's words, every fibre of his being screaming at him to inch even closer.

"That... That for a while now, I've wanted _more_"

It still wasn't enough. Things were never clear when it came to Dean, and it was all too easy for Castiel to be jumping to conclusions about what Dean is trying to say, even when the meaning seems clear.

" Even now, I... I don't think I should say it. Admit that, I..."

"Dean" Castiel calls out his name, and Dean closes his eyes at the clear begging sound of it. When he opens his eyes again,  
"Please. _Tell me" _

There it was again. That guarded expression on his face as Castiel prodded him for more, and for once Castiel is glad to see it. Because Dean wasn't running away. Maybe, just maybe this was Dean's way of preparing himself. To say what Castiel wanted _needed_ to hear.

"I love you. I tried so hard to pretend it wasn't real, but... It's always..._there_. I'm always so goddamn aware of it, simmering away in the back of my head. I didn't truly let myself _feel_ it until you were gone. To sit and _feel? _the pain and finally say that yes, I loved you. I loved you and I never got to tell you."

" I wish you had" Castiel spoke softly  
"Dean, I... I never knew. Never thought that..."

Castiel wasn't sure what it was he had said, but Dean's entire demeanour suddenly changed. He raised a hand to press into Castiels chest, at first a gentle touch, but then he roughly shoves Castiel away from him, a displeased frown on his face as he attempts to distance himself from Cas.

"This is why I never said it" Dean hisses at him.  
"Because it would _fuck_ it all up. I didn't want to have to handle the rejection, of ruining what we already have. This is why you shouldn't have fucking _pushed _me to talk, Cas"

Cas would probably chalk it up to the shock of Dean's sudden mood change as to why he let Dean push himself away so quickly, taking a moment to let his words sink in. At first, he feels confusion at Dean's words, a confusion which quickly turns to anger as he looks at Dean's retreating form, slinking away out of the room.

Cas chases him out into the hallway, grabbing ahold of Dean's shoulder and spinning him around to face him. Dean's annoyed expression briefly turns to shock when Castiel pushes him back against a wall, though the agitated look is quick to return once he realises that Castiel is pinning him there.

"Cas, the fuck are you-"

"You know what I would appreciate, Dean?" Castiel interrupts his angry words, the question enough to get Dean to stutter to a stop.  
"I would appreciate if you didn't just _assume_ you knew how I felt"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"How could you possibly not know that I love you too?"

This certainly works in getting Dean's jaw to snap shut, flinching in surprise so hard that Castiel could hear Dean's head colliding with the wall.

"You--You do?"

"I thought I made it fairly obvious"

"You, I mean... You never said anything"

"I didn't think I had to" Castiel says with a frown  
"I garnered that you had figured it out yourself. I wasn't exactly subtle about it."

For the briefest of moments, Castiel can see a flash of hope on Dean's face. It's gone as quick as it had come, and he was expecting Dean to roll right back into his look of indifference, locking away his emotions from prying eyes.

He doesn't. But he doesn't look happy either. Instead, he appears even more pissed than before, and a frown deep enough to rival Cas own is etched into his face as he tugs at the arm keeping him pinned to the wall.

"I wish you hadn't told me that" Dean whispers harshly, struggling against Castiels hold, his words tearing a hole straight through Castiels heart.  
"Then I could have pretended it wasn't true, and leave this _be_"

"You..." Castiel mutters softly, and the momentary lax of his strength provides Dean with enough time to push himself out of Cas's grip, forcing Cas to stumble back slightly.  
"You're upset that I love you?"

"Don't say it" Dean snaps, still digging deep into the wound he had made in Cas' heart  
"Why did you have to say it?"

"Why is it so bad for me to?" Castiel asks in return, and Dean is forced to close his eyes to escape the heartbreak on Castiels face, a pain _he_ was causing.

"Because what if it's not real?"

"What?"

"C'mon, listen to us man" Dean throws his arms up in the air, but there's not much force behind it  
"Don't you think we sound like the cheesiest romance side plot in some fucking show?"

"You think that _Chuck_ is behind this?"

"Seems like his MO, don't it? Seems a hell of a lot to me like Chuck is setting up the biggest dramatic finale he can, and _we're_ a part of it."

"I don't understand, why... Why would Chuck be interested in us? _Us, me and you, specifically?_"

"Because we're nothing more than an added bonus for his entertainment. What if its all been a fucking set up, Cas? How much shit has happened to send us into each other arms, again and again? Shit that's out of character for us, all to so perfectly align to where we are now?"

"Where we are now, is all due to decisions of our _own_ making Dean"

"Is it? Coz to me, it seems like Chucks had a part to play in every moment we've known each other. You rescuing me from Hell on his orders. I mean, Jesus Cas, you were exactly like every other angel out there before we met! Then all of a sudden, you decide to do a complete 180 and rebel? That wasn't you, Cas-"

"You don't know-"

"_Yeah_, Cas. We do. All the times he's brought you back, pushed us back together, it's all to get us to this point. The big confession, the spilling of our hearts. And then finally, just as we get our shit together, he takes you away from me.  
I'm not risking that, Cas. Losing my best friend is going to hurt enough. If you become more than that, then... I don't think I can survive that, Cas. I'm not giving in to feelings that might not even be my own"

"Bullshit" Cas spits at him, and the use of the foul language is enough to take Dean by surprise, knocking out any thoughts of leaving.  
"You're that certain that the way you feel is not your own? That _all_ of it, is of Chucks doing?"

"We don't know, Cas. We have _no_ fucking idea how much he's been interfering with"

"Well, I refuse to believe that" Castiel argues  
"God may have pushed us towards a certain goal, but every decision I made along the way, was mine and mine alone. _I _was the one who decided that humans were worth more than what my brothers and sisters saw. _I_ was the one who made the call that you and your brother were doing the _right_ thing, that I was joining the _right_ cause.  
I have made a lot of decisions Dean. Some I'm not proud of. But all of them I did because I thought it was the _right_ thing to do. _Me_"

"Chuck could-"

"This right now? What's happening right here? This isn't like that awful medical show you made me watch-"

"Doctor Sexy is a classic..."

Castiel chooses to ignore that

"And you know what? What if it is. What if this whole time, its been Chuck that's pushing us together?"

"What?" Dean blanches, unsure if he had heard Castiel right  
"What if- Are you serious?"

"Did your parents love each other, Dean?"

"What has that got to do with anything, Cas?"

"Did they?" Castiel asks again

"Of course they did! Dad damn near drove himself crazy trying to gank the son of a bitch that killed mom! Hell, mom made a deal in the first place to bring dad back! You know this!"

"Yes, I do know. Just as we both know that your parents were destined to be together. We already know that your parents were an assigned couple in heaven, brought together by a cupid.  
Tell me, does that make their love any less real?"

"I..." Dean trailed off, the argument he was forming catching in the back of his throat, quick to die off.  
"No, it didn't."

"Then why should it make ours any less real?"

For the first time this whole conversation, Dean had no answer. No retort, no argument to Cas' optimism on the shitty situation they were in. His brain had come to a standstill, refusing to make up any more arguments because Goddammit, if Cas' hope wasn't infectious, wanting nothing more than to give in to what Cas was implying.

"You once said that we were better together" Castiel continues  
"I still believe that. I _have _to believe that. Chuck would want nothing more than to break us apart right now, make us weaker for him. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like giving that to him"

Castiel moves closer to him, only coming to a stop once he had entered Dean's personal space, and dammit, the bastard _knew _about personal space, so he knew full well he was close than he should be, yet he didn't seem to give a damn.

"We are going to do this, Dean. We are going to sort this out. We are going to shove all of those souls back into Hell. We are going to rid ourselves of God. We are going to get Jack back, and we are going to find a way to get me out of this deal. Because the only other alternative is giving up, and that is _not _us. That's not how Winchesters do things."

Dean gulps nervously at the determination in Castiels voice, all his effort going into pushing his head as far back from Castiel, because Cas was _right_ there, lips so tantalisingly close, that all it would take is to tilt his head slightly with a small push, and everything he had been fighting against for _years_ would dissolve right then and there.

"And I'm going to kiss you now" Castiel states like there's no other alternative, and it's enough for Dean's heart to jump into his throat.  
"Not because Chuck wants me to. Because _I_ want to, because this is _my _decision. Understand?"

It feels like Castiels gaze is burning straight through Dean, peering right down into his soul, and Dean doesn't trust his voice to stay steady right now. Castiel is yet to move, staring at Dean patiently as the seconds tick by before finally, Dean gives a stiff nod of his head.

Castiels lips felt as chapped as they looked, and frankly, Dean couldn't give a damn. Not when he feels Castiel pushing him back towards the wall again, this time with Dean going of his own volition.

His senses feel like they're going to overload, trying to take in every little detail they can, all at the same time; the small, desperate whining sounds he can hear from the back of Castiels throat, the sharp, angular lines of Castiels body pushed against his own, the earthly, 'about to rain' smell that Cas always seemed to emit, though now it was almost overpowering, and yet, he couldn't get enough of it.

Castiel has a hand cupped against his jaw, his thumb lazily trailing down the stubble on his cheek. Such a small movement is enough to send a chill down Dean's spine, shuddering in Castiels hold.

Dean raises his own hand to rest against Castiels chest, though this time it's not to push him away. He simply lets his hand rest against the scratchy material of his dress shirt, feel the rhythmic thump of Castiels heart under his fingers. It gets him to smile against Castiels lips, because it was so like Cas. He didn't even _need_ a heartbeat, didn't need to breathe, but he still did, and Dean was glad, glad he could feel the warmth under his hand, the reminder that Castiel was _alive_, here, with him.

When he finally managed to pull himself away from Cas' lips, it's to see Cas smiling at him in the way that's so very _Cas_. No flash of teeth, barely a curved movement of his lips. He doesn't need to, because it's all in the eyes. The happy gleam that shines through them, seemingly accentuating the sharp brightness of his blue eyes, well-worn laughter lines crinkling at the corner of his eyes.

Castiel had managed to fan the flames of determination that had been burned out when Jack was taken from them, and for the first time in a while, it seemed like maybe, just maybe, they would be able to put up one last fight.

"What are we waiting for?" Dean asks, enjoying that he didn't have to fight away the voice in his head that comments how damn adorable it is when Cas tilts his head like a confused puppy.  
"Let's go kick God's ass"


End file.
